


It Started with an Apple

by fuyutu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one random act to spark the change of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with an Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your special request and skimped on the “first time” I really wanted to and thought I had it in me to draw the love scene, but as it turns out I couldn't bring myself to draw anything detailed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
